Baby, Baby
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Barney confronts Robin about why she has been so sad lately. The gravity of her confession baffles him and he comforts her in an all too familiar way. Please notice the M rating. It's there for a good reason!


Summary – Barney confronts Robin about why she has been so sad lately. The gravity of her confession baffles him and he comforts her in an all too familiar way. Please notice the M rating. It's there for a good reason!

This story is for my babiigurl, Ariana. It's my first Barney/Robin story even though I've shipped them hard since I first got into the show. I hope she, and everyone else, enjoys this!

**Warning – 18 and over only. Not work-safe. Descriptive sexual content.**

Barney was worried for what seemed like the hundredth time that month. And it was over the same person. Robin. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. He was surprised when she agreed to come over for dinner, which consisted of her favorite pub burgers and some waffle fries. The mood over dinner was tense but easy. They were used to that tension hanging between them, but Barney knew it wasn't just sexual tension. He could read her like a book by now, and he _knew_ something was wrong. She was pale and sad, her fake smiles not fooling him for a second. He found himself looking more at her face than the rest of her, even though she was wearing his favorite blue sweater and black jeans.

"Alright," she said, breaking the hour-long silence. "What's up, Barney?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Can't I just… invite you over for dinner?"

She gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Most people could. But you? Not so much. Spill it."

His eyes widened slightly, unsure what to say now. He cleared his throat. "Can we go sit in the living room?" he asked after a long pause.

Robin's eyes narrowed, but she nodded and stood. He stumbled a little trying to get up, but got his footing quickly. He gestured to the larger of the black leather sofas, and he sat only half a cushion away from her. Barney turned toward her, unsurprised to find her staring down at her feet.

"Robin," he said with a sigh, losing any and all silliness he had left in him. It was replaced with that worry again. He was nervous, but he _needed_ to know what was wrong. "Tell me what's up with you. I know that things have gotten a little awkward between us, but I still really care about you."

"I'm fine," she muttered, still not making eye contact, telling him that she wasn't fine at all. "It's the pole vaulting thing."

"Robin, I'm not that stupid," he said incredulously. "I know you were expecting me to start making stupid jokes to make you smile, so I did. I know you don't want anyone to know the truth, but this is killing me."

"What does it matter?" she snapped, her bright blue eyes finally meeting his.

Barney held up his hands. "Whoa, there, Rocky. Ease up a little, huh?"

"This is not something I can 'ease up' about, Barney!"

He opened his mouth to shout a retort, but he saw tears welling up in her eyes, which stopped him in his tracks. "Robin," he whispered, reaching across the foot between and covering her hand that was in her lap with his own. "Listen… I… I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"You can't, Barney," she said with a sad smile, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. "I wish you could. But you can't."

"Tell me," he persisted. "I won't say anything to anyone. It'll be between you and I. I want to try to help you. I hate this."

She nodded, the concern in his face and the softness of his voice finally breaking her. "Remember how I told you I wasn't pregnant?" He nodded, but stayed silent. "I got a call to go back in."

"You're pregnant?" he blurted, and she cringed when she heard the hopefulness in his voice.

"No, Barney, I'm not." She took a second to breathe, her tears finally leaking over the edge. "I can't have any."

He stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean?" Barney asked, a little confused.

Robin took in a large, shaking breath. "I can't have kids, Barney," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Oh my God. I can't have kids. Barney, I can't have children."

The gravity of it finally hit her hard in the stomach, and she suddenly felt sick. She heaved in a breath and collapsed against Barney, who had mercifully closed the space between them and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She panicked, the realization that she can never have a child gripping her heart and ripping it right into two pieces. Barney cradled her head against his chest, his mind running a million miles a minute, unsure how to react. He was devastated, too. He'd never tell her, but he'd hoped someday that she would wise up and choose him, and they'd get married and have a few dozen kids. The image of little Robin's racing around his apartment danced in front of his face, but he forced them to the back of his mind, not wanting to focus on anyone's pain but Robin's. She needed him.

"Robin," he murmured against the top of her head, "it'll be okay."

"I didn't even want kids," she cried. "But now that I can't even have them…"

"I know, I know," he replied, gently stroking her short hair. There was a stinging in his eyes, one that he didn't recognize until he blinked hard and felt something run down his cheek. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He felt her begin to shake against him, her sobs cutting through him like a knife. He held her tighter, not having the words to make it better.

"I'm sorry," she groaned after a few minutes of hard crying.

He laughed lowly. "Don't apologize," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I know it's hard to believe, but you _are_ a girl. You're allowed to cry, too."

Robin chuckled at that. "You're always so good at making me feel better," she said with a sniffle. "Oh, while I'm at it, Kevin and I are over."

Barney stiffened. "What?" he asked tightly.

"Kevin and I are officially completely done. Finished. We just… it wasn't going to work out. He wanted kids, I can't have them. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." He instantly regretted saying what he had when he felt her start to pull away. He let her. "Did he… did you tell him?"

"Kind of," she admitted slowly. "I danced around it. We've been on shaky ground anyway. I'm fine with it."

Not sure what to do, Barney just gazed at her tearstained face. She looked beautiful. Even with her face all scrunched up and her eyes bloodshot, he found her stunning. Without thinking, he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and he froze. She locked eyes with him and she nearly gasped at what she saw. His beautiful blue eyes were focused on her, looking at her with a tenderness she'd nearly forgotten about. It all came rushing back to her. His love, his secret kindness, his passion. All the good things about Barney Stinson were brought to the forefront of her mind and she sought him this time, sliding across the couch and into his warm embrace. His strong arms encased her, drew her in as close as possible without her being completely on top of him.

"I'm always here," he reminded her. "Always, Robin."

"I know you are. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

He laughed humorlessly. "Why would you tell me?" he asked, an all too familiar bitterness in his voice.

Robin tried not to cringe. "I know I hurt you, Barney." She spoke before he could interrupt. "I'm so sorry." He heard her voice begin to waver. "I was such an idiot. I wanted to have kids with you. I wanted a life with you. I wanted everything with you, but that was ripped away and I just couldn't look at you anymore because everything I wanted could never be. An-and I'm so sorry."

Barney closed his eyes tightly, begging his mind to shut down so he wouldn't choke up again as she began to cry. "Robin, do…" He stopped for a moment, his throat too thick with emotion. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear that?"

"I'm broken, though. I can't give you children."

The pain in her voice was unbearable. "I don't care about that. I care about _you_." He pushed her back and cupped her wet cheeks in his hands, holding still until her watery eyes caught his gaze. "Only you, Robin. I've wanted nothing but you for years. Kids would have just been an extra. It's _you_ that I want."

Robin didn't know whether it was the sincerity in his voice, or the truth in his eyes, but she found herself closing the small distance between them and planting her lips firmly on his. He responded in kind, raking his hands into her soft hair, the silky strands flowing between his fingers in manner that he'd never fully appreciated until that moment. He held her in place as he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, both their mouths opening at the same time in order to feel more of the other. Tongue slid against tongue, lips pressed against lips. It wasn't hurried or frantic, not awkward or hesitant. It was familiar and sweet, passionate yet loving. His hands left her hair and went for her hips, allowing her hands to come up to trace his jaw line. He pulled her closer and closer until she was forced to break the kiss in order to straddle him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips when she kissed him again.

Robin smiled and kissed him hard, putting every unspoken apology into it. He felt it, and reciprocated, letting her know he forgave her, and that we was sorry himself. Barney's fingers dug into her hips as she settled lower into his lap, a familiar heat spreading through his stomach and down to his groin. Robin hummed when she felt him growing beneath her bottom. Without thinking, she rocked into him, causing him to gasp against her lips.

"Robin," he warned, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"I want this," she assured him, sitting back and loosening his tie. His hands grabbed hers, stopping her movements. "Please." Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity until he finally released her hands. She smiled wistfully before getting back to her task. Robin unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and waited for him to sit forward before pushing it over the crests of his shoulders. She bit her bottom lip in desire as her hands roamed over his hard chest. He closed his eyes in order to properly take in the amazing sensation of her fingertips trailing up and down his chest and stomach. The second her nails caught his skin, he bucked beneath her, unable to help the severe reaction to the slight pain. His eyes shot open and he all but ripped her shirt over her head. She had been expecting that. Hoping for it. She loved when he became animalistic. And she knew exactly how to bring that out in him.

"Damn," he breathed as her breasts came into view. Without warning, he reached around her and unclasped her bra with a snap of his fingers, something that never ceased to amaze her. He threw her bra, not giving a crap where it landed. His hands rested on her ribs, his eyes unblinking as they drank in her naked breasts. They were his favorite pair – round, full and perky with small pink nipples perfectly placed in the middle of each mound. He brought her closer, pushing her up and ducking his head to pull one of those nipples into his mouth. Robin whimpered and held his head as he ravaged her breast. Her nails sunk into his scalp when his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple, but that only added fuel to his raging fire.

Robin arched against his persistent lips and tongue, trying to force more of her flesh into his hot mouth. He obliged her, sucking as much of her delicious skin as he could, his tongue making sloppy circles around her nipple driving her insane. She needed more. And she needed more _right now_. She yanked on his short blonde hair insistently until he pulled back with a dissatisfied sigh. The heat in her eyes kept any complaints from him at bay. She attacked his mouth, shoving her tongue between his lips in search of his. He pressed her against him and kissed her back passionately, both of them moaning as skin met skin. Her hips rotated against him, her sex beginning to throb with want as she felt his erection through their pants.

"Bedroom?" she managed between hard kisses.

"Hang on tight."

Robin had just enough warning, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs going around his waist as he stood. He hurried as quickly as he could down the hall, stopping only shortly to slam her into a wall. She grunted when her head hit the plaster, but quickly forgot about the brief pain as he grinded against her, the sweet friction making her gasp for air. She tightened her legs around Barney's hips and raked her nails across his shoulders, trying to tell him that she wanted him right then and there, but he wasn't having that. He pressed her harder into the wall, but only long enough to leave a mark the size of Kansas on the right side of her neck. His teeth sunk into her soft flesh, causing her to cry out. He ripped her from the wall a moment later and continued into the bedroom before dropping her unceremoniously on his king size bed.

"Off," she breathed out, pointing at his slacks as she began unbuttoning her jeans.

Barney was going to protest, tell her that he wanted to rip them off himself, but as her hands pushed all remaining fabric over her hips, his mouth went dry. He stared uninhibited at her smooth legs and her shaved womanhood, the moist lips of her pussy begging him to run his fingers along them. He shed his pants and boxers quickly, no thoughts in his head other than wanting to be buried deep inside the woman laying on his bed. He scrambled up onto the mattress and directly between her spread legs, pausing on his way up long enough to run his hands over her long legs, loving the way they trembled beneath his touch. He took his time when he reached her supple thighs, Robin's breath coming out in harsh pants as he reached the apex of her thighs.

"Barney," she pleaded. "Damn it! Touch me already."

"I am," he said with a dark chuckle.

She rose her hips off the bed, begging. Barney _loved_ it when she begged. Deciding she deserved a reward, he allowed one fingertip to graze her slick folds, the contact making Robin whimper in anticipation and lust. The wet, smooth skin of her lower lips made his cock spring to full mast and twitch painfully as he felt just how ready for him she was. He carefully dipped a finger into her core, sucking in a harsh breath as Robin arched off the bed as his digit filled her. He watched with a keen eye as he slowly withdrew his finger, his mouth watering when he saw it glistening with her juices. His thumb gently brushed her clit, forcing a loud moan from Robin, who was dying by the second, needing more friction than he was allowing, but knowing all his games. If she played along, he'd be sure to reward her with an explosive release.

"So wet," he complimented, glancing up to her flushed face before focusing back on the digit now moving in and out of her heat with agonizing slowness.

Robin could only nod, her throat too dry from her deep breaths to reply. She watched with wide eyes as he frustratingly removed his finger, only to place it at his lips. His cerulean eyes penetrated hers as he slipped the digit into his mouth, unable to stop the low groan that left him as her essence overtook his taste buds. She'd always been the most delicious woman to him, and he could never resist tasting every single inch of her. But as her hands reached for him, he ignored the pull to dive between her legs and tongue her until she came. He laid his body carefully on hers, their heated skin touching as much as possible.

"Take me," she whispered into his ear, her tongue swiftly peaking out run over his lobe.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked in a deeper than normal voice, his hand reaching between them and grasping his rock hard cock, rubbing the leaking tip of it between her soaked folds.

Robin moaned and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes."

With that, Barney rose higher on his elbow and waited until Robin brought her legs up, the heels of her feet digging into the back of his thighs before he pressed into her. They cried out in tandem as his thick girth stretched her tight channel, the feel of her damp walls enveloping him shooting a bolt of sheer pleasure right up his spine. He held his breath as he pushed all the way into her, her inner muscles flexing around his shaft enough to make him want to finish right then and there, but he held it together. Robin was writhing beneath him, his steel-like yet smooth cock impaling her making her want to flip them and ride him fast and hard. She wanted it bad. She wanted to feel him moving in and out of her at a pace that would leave them sore for a week, but she didn't give a damn. She wanted it. Barney was so focused on filling her to the hilt as slowly as possible that he missed the smirk on Robin's beautiful face.

He nearly screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Robin slid her arms beneath his, her hands finding his back, and her nails raking down the length of it. He jerked his hips, filling her up just the way she liked it. He opened his eyes and glared at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. She gave him an innocent smile and pursed her lips. He chuckled and gave up, knowing that his games were useless on her. He pulled his hips back until he nearly fell from her warmth, and then slammed back into her, sheathing himself completely. Robin responded with a loud moan, a sound that made Barney shiver with desire.

"You want it rough?" he asked lowly.

She nodded.

"Tell me then."

"I want it rough," she panted.

Barney leaned down and viciously took her mouth, kissing her already swollen lips with a force that was sure to bruise them. He grabbed her left knee and hiked it up with a silent instruction. Always a fast learner, Robin brought her legs to wrap around his back, her ankles crossing and she gasped as he pressed more deeply inside her than she thought was physically possible. Barney grunted and pumped into her a few times, but stopped completely, much to her displeasure. She barely had time to make a whining noise when he guided one of her legs to drape over his shoulder. They both sucked in deep breaths as he experimentally rolled his hips. He felt her walls clench around him and he knew he'd found that sweet spot.

"Oh, right there," she confirmed.

Barney paused for a moment, but Robin didn't say anything when she felt him tense up. She knew exactly what was going on. And she didn't like it. He was holding back. She knew he was close, but so was she. And she_ had_ asked nicely for some roughness. With a slight smile, she ducked her head and bit into his neck. He made a strangled noise and thrust into her. She sucked on his neck, her teeth nipping at his sensitive flesh. When he slowed his pace, she dug her fingernails into his upper arms, causing him to buck his hips and hit that spot that made her see stars. He situated himself so he was higher on his knees and pulled his torso away from hers, but he spoke before she could protest.

"You want rough, I'll give it to you," he said, exasperated. "But touch yourself so you can get off with me. Because I am so close, Robin."

She met his eyes briefly and gave him a short nod of her head. She slipped one hand between them and found her clit. She watched his face as he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes. That look alone would have been enough to throw her over the edge, but as he roughly pushed into her, she felt a surge of what was sure to come race through her veins. Her hips rose up as much as possible in the position to meet him thrust for thrust, but he lost her as he quickened his pace. She let out a sharp cry as he slammed into her with abandon, her fingers rubbing fast circles around her clit to reach the top of the peak that she could feel getting nearer and nearer.

"Oh, God," Barney gasped. "Baby, I'm going to… Come on… Let me feel you."

The word 'baby' struck something in her heart, but the feel of his cock moving in and out of her washed it away immediately. Her back arched as his thrusts became faster and harder, her fingers working in time with his thrusts. She cried out something incoherent as a flash of light burst from behind her retinas. Her toes curled and she sought purchase along his bicep as white-hot pleasure raced through her.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," he encouraged, his pace messy but still rough as he felt himself falling apart with her. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to come so hard. Now, Robin, now…"

Their cries of release overpowered the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin as they were taken over by powerful orgasms. Barney made frantic thrusts deep into her drenched pussy as it clamped down around his cock, her release pulling him into his own. She shook beneath him as he spilled deeply inside her, her convulsing walls milking him for all he was worth. Out of nowhere, Barney grabbed her hand that was between them and sucked her fingers into his mouth, his hips jerking slightly as the taste of her just made his climax so much sweeter. He made a few slow movements inside her, not quite ready to let the moment be over. Robin tenderly ran her hand over his short hair, loving the look of calm on his face after he allowed her to pull her fingers from his mouth.

"Holy shit," she said as he gently lowered her leg to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and he allowed her pull him down on top of her.

"I can agree with that," he replied, kissing her slightly sweaty neck.

Robin laughed and turned her head so she could see his face. They smiled at each other and both went in for a kiss at the same time. She sighed contently and stroked the back of his head. The kiss ended slowly, neither quite ready to pull away.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're referring to, but I meant everything I said earlier," he assured her.

"You want me?" she inquired with a nervous smile.

He laughed, causing her eyebrows to pull together. He kissed her nose. "Of course I do. I've wanted you for so long."

"I can't do this whole on again, off again thing with you anymore," she admitted quietly.

"Then we'll never be off again," he replied with a shrug. "We'll get married tomorrow."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that," he said with an eye roll. "You want something permanent, there you go. We'll get married. Tomorrow."

"This is how you're proposing to me?" she asked incredulously.

"Do you want me to grab the ring I have stashed in my drawer over there so I can show you I'm being serious?"

Robin stared at him for what felt like an hour, Barney's heart beating so fast he thought it would burst at any second. "Yes," she finally whispered.

"Alright, I'll go get it," he sighed.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean… yes."

And then it clicked. "You'll marry me?" he asked, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Yes," she replied with a small laugh. "Not exactly the proposal I was hoping for, but yes!"

"I love you," he said after the initial shock wore off.

"And I love you, Barney."

Rendered speechless, Barney kissed her passionately and basked in the afterglow of both their amazing sexual encounter and the fact that she had said yes to marrying him. Robin hugged him tightly and kissed him back, a wide smile on her face. But as they kissed and whispered their love for one another over and over, neither were aware of the fact that a doctor a few miles away had made a horrible mistake. And they were also not aware of the fact that as Barney made love to his bride-to-be, that a microscopic fetus was beginning to form deep in Robin's womb.

_A/N – I know 'fetus' isn't actually used until a few weeks in, but oh well! Please take just a moment out to leave a review. Whether it's one word or a million, I appreciate every single one! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
